


Dark Necessities

by Killjoy013



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Cuties, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Making Out, Songfic, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: "Do you want this love of mine?The darkness helps to sort the shine"-Red Hot Chili PeppersPeter and Shuri want to go all the way during a brief getaway trip from their busy lives. No restrains or judgments. Just love. Just them and the moon.Not what you think it is.AU





	Dark Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess what it AU is before we get the good part, then extra spidey points to you. I like to keep y'all on your toes. Oh, and there's a brief description of blood but it isn't graphic. Lyrics from Red Hot Chili Pepper's Dark Necessities. Hope you like!

**Dark Necessities**

_Coming out to the light of day_  
_We got many moons than a deeper place_  
_So I keep an eye on the shadow's smile_  
_To see what it has to say_

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this?" Shuri had asked for the thirteenth time in the last half hour, not that Peter was keeping count, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I should be asking you that, Princess. Big commitment for one such as yourself."

There was a pause and Shuri raised her eyebrow as if to say, "Well?"

Peter sighed, they had been over this so many times that there was no backing out now, "Yes. _Yes_ , I want this. I want this to bring us closer than we've ever been."

Shuri grinned and her pretty white teeth glinted in the moonlight. The lights were off in their lodge Shuri had bought and the windows were open, the linen curtains blowing in the crisp wind. The bed, with red silk sheets with black threads, was bigger than Peter's damn apartment back home and probably still cost more. They didn't even turn on the heat as they had cuddled up all day enjoying being lazy bums for once. Their hectic life never allowed a lie-in so they were grateful for the opportunity. They enjoyed no alarms to wake up to and the freedom to do what they wanted. So, Peter let himself relax.

Until Shuri had asked him about something they had been wanted but never had the time. It was perfect timing. Incredibly perfect timing. Shuri had batted those long eyelashes and Peter melted like a popsicle in some kid's hand during July.

"Okay, but you do me first, okay?"

Shuri grinned, looking at Peter as if he was prey. "I was hoping you'd say that."

And Peter didn't mind being prey one bit when Shuri lunged at him. He slid back against the creaky headboard cause of the slick silk under them and Shuri crashed her lips to his, flooding Peter's senses with  _ShuriShuriShuriShuri_ over and over. He growled, low and deep, and tugged her into his lap. Shuri cupped his face but her nails were digging into his jawline as he circled one arm around her waist.

The kiss, if you could call it that by how filthy and competitive it was, was all tongue and teeth and breathless praise. Shuri yanked on his shirt, buttons scattered on the bed and she moaned at the reward of skin, light and flustered skin. Peter had barely pulled away to take a damn breath as Shuri pulled off the remains of his shirt before running her hands up and down his toned chest.

She cursed in Xhosa and Peter chuckled, "You next."

He had a different strategy. Hands running up powerful thighs to her toned stomach. Peter squeezed her chest briefly, relishing in the hiss that followed as he pulled away to lightly scratch down a canvass of the most beautiful shade of brown that ever graced the earth.

" _Boy_."

Oh, the way she growled it made him smile. The warning but commanding tone it sent his heightened nerves more on edge. Shuri could dish it out but she couldn't take the teasing, especially on such a special night as this. Peter compromised and lifted her shirt exposing red lace. The mere sight of it nearly sent him in a frenzy to rip it to ribbons but Shuri laughed and tilted his chin up with a finger.

"Obey orders, Puppy. We have time now."

"Yes, Princess."

"Good boy."

Peter tried to ignore the way the condescending praise sent shivers down his spine. His hands cupping her chest as he raced the tip of his tongue through the valley between her breasts. Once he reached her bared throat, he started peppering kisses with a hint of teeth before venturing down to the lace. Desperate to re-accustom himself to the feel of it again, he dragged his lips and cheek against sleek fabric.

Vibrations of Shuri's laugh traveled within him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Peter panted before unleashing a wave of kisses and fleeting touches of his tongue. One spot warranted Shuri to grip her hair to keep him there and who was he to refuse? He doubled his efforts, determined to get his lover to break, to whine or beg, but to no avail.

"Almost...almost ready." She sighed her head thrown back and eyes closed. Peter simply hummed as he was all too into his task to pull away, with the way her soft cool skin felt against his blushing body and warm mouth. Shuri shifted on his lap as she yanked his head back by his hair and she tsked slowly.

"Ah, what did I say, pet?"

Peter whimpered his apology but his eyes were defiant and darkened with lust. Shuri leaned down to capture his pouting lips in hers. Shuri was a force to be reckoned with especially when she had been toyed with. Shuri had only so much patience and Peter had wasted all of it.

"You're _mine_. Say it." She snarled, leaving no room for argument.

"I'm yours." He breathed, his eyes boring into hers. The moon began to reach its peak as his eyes began to glow. His breathing became shallow and his chest heaved. Shuri smirked with her fangs on full display. Peter couldn't resist to run his thumb over them, top to bottom, before she bit down playfully. Red oozed freely until Shuri's lips enveloped the digit. Her bright crimson gaze met his glowing blue ones.

She groaned at the taste, sharp iron and something that could only be defined as Peter flood her tastebuds. He growled, "Give it to me."

"Not yet, pup."

He snarled but it had no bite as Shuri peered up at the moon. The color of rust and iron began to seep in the edges, steadily staining the heavenly body. Peter watched her face until she smiled and buried her face in the crook of his warm neck.

"Now. Do you take me as your bond as long as we walk the earth together as one?"

"I do, Princess Shuri."

"Will be mine in every sense of the word and meaning?"

"I will, Princess Shuri."

"Will you continue to serve me as will I for the years to come?"

"I will, Princess Shuri."

"Do take me as yours as I take you as mine?"

Peter nodded, "I do, Princess Shuri."

Shuri smiled into his skin, "Then we shall Bond."

Peter only had a moment to take a calming breath before he felt fangs plunge into his neck. He arched up as a wave of power and ecstasy crashed into his body. A cry left his lips as Shuri bit down harder. Peter threw back his head and howled through the night. His claws raked down her back diagonally and Shuri gasped. She detached her teeth soothing her mark with her cold tongue on his feverish skin.

"M-my turn." Peter groaned, his nails still in her back. Shuri nodded.

"Heart to heart. Eyes to eyes. Be my alpha, my strengths and triumphs. Be my beta, my challenger and warrior. Be my omega, my weaknesses and flaws. Be my mate, my life and soul. Be my mate."

"I will be."

Peter closed his eyes and howled again but this time it rattled Shuri's very being as she growled back as she felt his claw retract. The wounds felt raw as flesh and muscles exposed themselves. It was a welcoming feeling, to feel vulnerable again after being untouchable for so long. The gashes began to stitch themselves together in a way that was not her doing. Peter slumped against the wall with a giggle and just like that the tension broke. The color subsided from her eyes as she laid on her lover.

"That was intense." He mumbled running his hands up and down her sides. Shuri hummed and bent to clean up the mess of red decorating his pale skin.

"I like your words better than mine. It made mine sound cold in comparison."

"You are a vampire, baby."

"That's Princess Vampire to you, mutt."

"I'm a werewolf, not Clifford."

Shuri kisses his cheek, "Coulda fooled me."

"I didn't think it would work. Us bonding."

"I know, I was expecting to burst into flames as soon as I marked you."

"And I thought you would heal before I got done talking since you had fed."

"I'm just glad you didn't tear my bra to shreds." 

"I put my hand under it I wouldn't."

"We're in the clear...for now. Bast, wait until the others find out."

"I'd rather not. Betty and Ned will be happy but Liz and MJ will lose their minds."

"They're witches. They already have."

Peter opened his eyes to roll them but Shuri gasped. Her hand flew to his face to cup it. Peter, rightfully so, panicked.

"Wait-what? Did it downgrade me to an omega? Am I an _Alpha_?"

Shuri grinned, "Neither."

"What do you mean, neither?! Oh..oh _no_. I can't be human. _Please_ , don't tell me I'm human!"

"Now, _this_ , I did not expect."

"Babe, what happened to my eyes?!"

"I don't know why I didn't. Punnett Squares. No breeding required...only a mix of DNAs that shouldn't mix. Should've done the math."

" _Shuri_ -"

"They're purple."

Peter blink owlishly, "Huh?"

Shuri laughed, "The brightest goddamn purple I've ever since the invention of neon signs, boo."

Shuri suddenly stilled and blinked. Peter yelped, that already confirmed her sneaking suspicions but she had to ask anyway. For science.

"What color, pet?"

Peter said nothing and leaned forward, searching her eyes with a giddy smile. He kissed her deeply before pulling away. He giggled and whined like a puppy. Shuri rolled her eyes and waited for an answer.

"They're beautiful."

Shuri swore that sentence he uttered nearly got her heart beat in its cage, "Peter..."

"Purple too. We're something else now. How you feel about that?"

Shuri smiled softly as the information sunk in, warming her to her toes. She lifted his hand up to kiss as the words came to her.

"I feel alive again."

* * *

 

 _Do you want this love of mine?_  
_The darkness helps to sort the_ shine  
Do _you want it, do you want it now?_  
_Do you want it_ overtime _?_

_Dark necessities are part of my design_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, uh, yeah, Vampire!Shuri and Werewolf!Peter. Did you guess right?
> 
> If you liked this, you should totally comment and kudos so that way I know what you folks like and don't. Constructive criticism and/or commentary is super helpful and welcomed! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Be careful and be good people out there!
> 
> -KJ


End file.
